


Substitute Teacher

by femkakashi



Category: Kakashi-sensei - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, More plot then porn, Porn With Plot, Sex, explicit - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femkakashi/pseuds/femkakashi
Summary: You're four months into training for the ANBU Force. You’ve grown accustomed to Yamato’s tough teaching and strict rules but when he’s sent off on a mission or Lady Tsunade, the last thing you expect is Kakashi Hatake to take his place.





	Substitute Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hope you enjoy! Very long I’m sorry i got carried away!

Asuma and Kurenai were standing outside the door sharing a cigarette as they smirked at the sight of you and Genma sprinting towards the ANBU training gym.

“You’re lucky whoever our sub is is late.” Kurenai said and flicked the cigarette bud to the ground before stepping on it. “But you guys are the last to show and Tsunade is here.” 

“Damn.” You and Ganma said in unison. 

“So what happened with Yamato?” You asked the couple. Asumas arm was around Kurenai’s shoulders tracing lazy circles across her showing skin. “Tsunade sent him on a last minute mission to the Fire Temple.” There was a gruffness to his voice that meant he was upset. Kurenai poked his side and he snapped out of it. Everyone knew it was no secret that he wanted to return to the fire village, he’d practically grown up there. 

Trailing the couple you entered the huge gym, the sound of kunai knives scratching against one another and grunts as knees met stomachs and elbows met chins. 

“Nice of you two to show up.” Tsunade said, her arms crossed over her chest and a disapproving frown on her face.

“Ah come on Aunt Tsunade,” you said and flashed your best smile. “It’s my first time being late and we’re barely late two minutes.” 

Your aunts eyes softened and she dropped her head. “Don’t let it happen again.” She said and turned to the rest of the groups, letting out a large whistle. “Kakashi-sensei should be here any minute. He’s notoriously late but Yamato trust him so just keep sparring to warm up.” She disappeared in a puff of mist.

“Kakashi Hatake?” Ganma said. “I had no clue that him and Yamato where friends.” 

“Whose this guy?” Kurenai asked. 

“Kakashi-sensei traines the genin and is a jonin. He’s nowhere near Yamato level.” Asuma said and grabbed Genma around the neck. “Let’s spar Gen.” He said. “I’m only allowed to put Kurenai in a chokehold in the bedroom.” 

“You dick.” Kurenai threw a shuriken at him but he easily dodge. 

“Ignore him.” You told Kurenai and kicked her legs out from under her. She fell to the ground with a grunt. 

“What a cheap shot.” She sneered. “But it’s the only hit you’ll land on me.” Her wrapped hand came flying at your face but you pushed her wrist away before hooking her elbow and flipping her over. The wind was knocked out of her and she gasped in pain. 

“What was the Kurenai?” You mocked. “I wasn’t gonna land another hit you you was I?” 

“You bitch.” She smirked and her foot moved fast and cut across your cheek knocking you off your balance. You felt blood pool in the side of you cheek but you spit it out and raised your fists. 

She lunged at you trying to hit your face again but you grabbed her fist and placed on hand under her arm and flipped her onto her back. Her legs wrapped around your waist and she rolled you both over and grabbed your ponytail to pull your head back. Her fist met your face with a loud smack and the groups around you began to lose focus on their own matches and focusing on yours. Maybe the sparing was going to far but you and Kurenai had been like competitive with each other since you were kids. It stemmed from you both being in Team 8 when you were just genin.

You freed your hands and grabbed her wrist with your right hand and pushed on her shoulder with your left. You could dislocate her shoulder if you added anymore pressure. Her legs kicked at you but you were able to pin them down. 

Leaning down you pressed your forearm into her neck. 

“What now Kurenai?” 

“I’m so glad we’re on the same team.” She smiled and used her free hand to poke into your side, knowing you were extremely ticklish there. You screamed and fell off. 

“You bitch.” 

“Is that all it takes to take you down these day,” she stuck her tongue out and winked. 

You shook your head, “I’m just now warmed up baby girl.” Lunging forward you faked her out think you where going for her neck but the slipped between her wide stance and pulled her legs out from under her. You hook one of her feet with your ankle and pulled it under you and then twisted on arm behind her back. 

“You need more practice.” You said and then stood, reaching out a hand to help her up. She rolled over and flipped you off and she panted and tired to catch her breath. 

“Impressive.” A deep voice said behind you. 

Kurenai’s widened and she scrambled to her feet. Looking over your shoulder you see Kakashi Hatake towering over you, his hair casting a shadow over what little could could see of his face and a pervy book in his left hand. 

“Finally decided to show up huh?” You pulled your bottom lip between your teeth and eyes him up and down, the first time you’d seen him up close. He didn’t look much. His clothes hung off his body like they were too big and he was on the skinner side. 

His eyebrow popped up, taken back by the sass. After a few moments of silence and let out a hearty chuckle, his eye scrunching up. Tucking his book away he crossed his arms. “I guess the sass is warranted. I know Yamato is usually pretty strict when it comes to time management.” 

His movements were quick and before you knew it you were on your stomach and his foot on your back. “But I’m still your superior.” His foot left your back and he walked away. 

You grunted as you stood; no one had ever taken you down that easily. Not even Asuma who was a foot taller than you and his weight double yours. 

You tried to stop your skin from darkening from embarrassment but it was hopeless. 

“Let’s see this was a little last minute so I’m not quite sure what I should do,” he leaned against the wall and his brow frowned in thought. “Twelve of you, that’s enough for four teams of three. Pair to your liking, quickly please.” 

You pulled Genma and Kurenai to your side and stuck your tongue out at Asuma who pouted and turned to join another team. Everyone seemed to pair with the people they were closest with in class. 

“What I’m about to have you do might seem a bit childish as it is what my student of genin rank do on their first day but I’m won’t hold myself back.” His hand raised to his face and patted his covered eye. You felt your heartbeat pick up as he made eye contact with you, there was something in his eye. He gazed over your body. 

You became of the aware of the clothing that wrapped your body and since beginning training your growing muscles had made your body solid and thick. You’d been meaning to ask Yamato for a new uniform in a bigger size but could never find him at the right time. 

More than ever you wished you had gotten early to class instead of walking in right as the clock hit seven. The tightness of the black shirt you wore seemed to get tighter across your chest as his eye came back to you. He was talking but the words just started to register in your mind. 

“It’s very simple actually,” his hand reached around and into the pouch that sat on his waist, “Your team must get at least one of these bells from me in under thirty minutes. I usually give my students a whole day but at the level you all are at thirty minutes should be enough time.” He hooked them around his belt before pulling out a scroll and biting at his thumb to draw blood. “Summoning jutsu!” He slammed his palm against the scroll and in a puff of smoke, a small brown dog appeared next to him. 

“Class this is Pakkun, he will be the referee.” 

“Hello.” 

Everyone’s eyes widened and jaws dropped at the sight of the talking dog. 

“What the fuck?” Genma whispered next to you. 

“Alright,” Kakashi rolled up his scroll and tucked it back into his pouch and clapped his hands together. “Who’s going first.” 

Asuma’s hand was in this air first. 

One of his teammates, Izumo, elbowed him in the ribs but he just smacked him away. “It’s three against one how hard can it be?” He said and pulled out a Kunai. 

You looked back at Kakashi, you didn’t think you’d be able to see any expression under that thick mask of his but you saw movement as his lips perked up into a smirk. 

“Alright everyone else can have a seat against the wall.” 

The three members of Asuma’s team lined up parallel to Kakashi who stood this his hands in his pocket and his head lolling to the side. “You can have a minute to strategize but once you come at me your time starts. Ready Pakkun?” 

“Ready.” The dog answered. 

Asuma whispered something to Kotetsu and Izumo and the two of them stepped back to form a triangle. 

You didn’t see how Kakashi was going to evade all three of them. Asuma was strong and had a hard hit and both Kotetsu and Izumo where fast, and they worked like clockwork together. 

“Whenever your ready,” Kakashi said nonchalantly. He hadn’t moved a muscle to prepare, his hands still in his pockets as he eyed the three men before him. 

Asuma took the first step straight at Kakashi and Izumo and Kotetsu bolted to the left and right to catch him from the sides. 

But before they could reach him he was gone. 

“Head on attack’s aren’t suitable when an enemy knows you’re there.” Everyone’s heads tilted up to see him standing upside down on one of the ceiling rafters . “I don’t even have my sharingan out and I saw the attack from a mile away.” 

“Sharingan?” You looked over at Ganma who had the same look of surprise. 

“Is that why he covers his eye?” Kurenai asked. 

“But how does he have one?” 

Asuma grunted and tossed three chakra infused kunei straight up and they landed next to Kakashi on all three sides. 

“You missed.” Kakashi said.

Asuma only smirked and waited. 

Seconds later the ceiling rafter cracked and sent the substitute teacher falling to the ground. Izumo and Kotetsu acted and jumped towards Kakashi. Izumo grabbed his arms and locked them behind his back while Kotetsu reached for the bells that jingled around his waist. Kakashi legs jetted out and landed against Kotetsu stomach and sent him flying back into the wall and used Izumo to cushion his fall. Both men left craters in their wake and struggled to get up while Kakashi stool and faced Asuma.

“Twenty minutes.” Pakkun called. 

Asuma’s nostrils flared. 

“What else you got big boy?” Kakashi said smugly. 

\+ + 

All three teams that went before yours had failed. The best of the best had lost to this genin teacher. There was something more to him, something Aunt Tsunade and Yamato knew. Why was he so special? 

“Guess it’s our turn.” Genma stood and popped his back while Asuma whispered something into Kurenai’s ear. Your eyes wandered to Kakashi, his stance relaxed as he watched your team step forward. 

Your heart was racing and your fist clenched as he eyed you over. 

You began to strategize, watching the other teams only a few people are tired using Jutsu, but it was either a shadow clone or something to enhance the weapon they used. 

You licked your lips and breathed in deeply. Making your hand signs you kept eyes on Kakashi. 

“Kurenai,” you let out a low pitched whistle and a thick slab of metal appeared under her feet. It catapulted her up and into the rafters. 

“Genma,” This was a high tone and floor below him opened up and he fell down into it. 

Kakashi didn’t move still, his eye staying trained on you as you moved forward. Two steps away from him you reached towards his belt. His hand caught your wrist and he raised a brow. 

“It was worth a shot.” Your copied his movement and grabbed his wrist, pulling him into you. Using all your strength you hooked his leg and let you a low whistle and the metal bars shot from the ground and wrapped around, he was bared to the floor.

His expression didn’t change, his eye held yours and you felt a knot grow in your stomach. You pushed it away and reached for the bell. 

“Release!” The Kakashi that was trapped by your metal disappeared in a poof, and the real Kakashi appeared behind you. 

“How’d you know it was a clone?” 

“The rip in your vest from Asuma’s fight.” You pointed at the tear just below his right shoulder.

“Very good eyes.” He said, “but mine are better.” He pushed his headband up to reveal his red eye. 

Air got caught in your lungs as he met your eyes fully. 

“Your the only one really using jutsu. Better safe than sorry.” 

You smirked and then let out a whistle. The ground under him turned silver and opened up. He fell but Genma caught him by the vest and Kurenai pulled both of them onto the ground. Kakashi was able to read their movements and slip between him. You started forward, letting out a low whistle and made hand signs that created steps of steel and began sprinting up them. 

You watched Kurenai pulled shuriken from her pouch and began throwing them full force right at Kakashi as Genma rounded the training floor and brought up the rear. 

His eyes searched for you at the top of your stairs. He was able to keep track of all three of you, sensing when Genma was behind him and simply shrugging off his attack. 

From above you whistled for metal wrap around his hand but he sensed the ground shake and was able to flip out of the way. Kurenai had switched to kunai and was jumping in a zig-zag pattern to keep his eyes moving. 

You made hand signs and slipped between the metal. All you needed was for them to get his back pressed up against the metal and you could catch him. 

A pounding sound to your left and then Kurenai letting out a whistle signaled she had done it. You reached through the metal and found his neck, placing your kunai across it. 

“You must be tired. Or are you just taking it easy on us.” You whispered in his ear. 

“You shouldn’t have used your jutsu.” He whispered back to you.” 

He let out his own low whistled and the ground below you opened up. 

“What the fuc—“ You let go of Kakashi was able to grab yourself before sliding down. 

He’d copied your jutsu. 

You felt anger bubble up in your stomach and you lunged at his back. You were able to grab him by the neck and pull him with you. You wrapped your legs around his waist at braced for the impact of the floor, He caught both of you and tried to pry his body away from yours. 

You didn’t understand why him coping your jutsu has frustrated you so much. It’s was your jutsu. You had spent everyday since you were young forcing the metal that sat idly in the ground to pull together with the force of your chakra to create slabs of chakra infused metal. He’d picked it up after watching a few hand signs and hearing the pitch of your whistling.

You grabbed his hands and lifted them above his head. One of his knees was able to slip up and push you away; breaking free of your legs. Keeping a hold of his hands you let your momentum take you backwards and you let out a low whistle to create a small metal block that jumped out of the floor and pushed his feet upwards. As soon at the metal touched his feet he used it to jump and twist his hands in your grip. He was able to grab a hold of your wrist and pull you up with him before tossing you to the left.

You both landed on your feet. Genma and Kurenai were behind him and he looked over his shoulder. 

“Ten minutes remaining.” Pakkun said. 

You only felt angry. He was toying with you three. 

You whistled sharply and a slab of metal flung you towards him. He dodged and with another sharp whistled you followed him. His eyes followed your every move and your eyes never left his, which is why he didn’t see Kurenai coming at his feet and Genma coming for his belt.

Kurenai knocked his feet out from under him and he tumbled to the ground. You landed on top and held the collar of his vest before pulling your fist back. “You bastard.” You knew you’re face was red and the anger was rolling off of you in waves. “What right you do have to steal my Jutsu!” 

Genma stopped your hand. 

You felt Kakashi’s chest relax under you and his head fell back against the floor. 

“Calm down.” He said. “We got the bells.” He jingled them in front of your eyes. Your classmates erupted in cheers but you couldn’t find it in yourself to smile. 

Looking at the man under you, you scoffed and stood off of him. You couldn’t stop your heel from meeting his rib cage. “Bastard,” you mumbled before stalking off to the showers. 

\+ + 

Your eyes were closed as you let the water hit your chest. Your original jutsu was no longer your own. The metal style jutsu has been the only thing that separated you from your siblings. More than ten years spent learning about the metal that sat mixed in with the earth everyone in your bloodline could bend. Earth style was powerful but it wasn’t original. 

No matter how strong you got where you were never as strong as Miki. No matter how much you studied you weren’t as smart as Suka. You were never good enough for them. Someone was always better. 

But when you learned you could feel deeper into the earth and feel the sharp minerals that lay mixed in with the dirt you became excited. Days were spent trying to figure out how to get the minerals to move only by themselves. You’d stumbled upon it, you’d been whistling while you thought of new ideas. When you whistled certain tones the metals would react and began shaking, loosening themselves from the earth that surrounds them. You could bring them together with hand signs and send them in any direction you wanted to. 

By the time you were 18, you had mastered it. And you were finally been seen as an equal between your siblings. 

Now that was gone.

You stood under the stream long after all the other girls had left the shower room. Sighing you knew you need to leave soon, Genma was probably waiting to walk back to the apartment together. 

Stepping out of the shower you dried your body as you walked to your locker. 

You pulled out a pair of black shorts and a blue sweater you’d stolen from Gemma’s closet. Pulling them over your underwear and deciding against wearing a bra, you began to pack your bag. 

A knock on the door startled you. 

Assuming it was Genma you yelled for him to come in, ready to hear him bitching about you stealing his sweater. But even with your back turn, you knew this wasn’t Genma when the person stepped through the door. Their footsteps were silent and their breathing pattern different than your best friends’. 

You grabbed the kunai that was laying in the bottom of your locker and threw it at the mystery person before looking at them completely. 

A flash of silver dodged the blade and you met eyes to eye with Kakashi-sensei. He looked at you then at the blade that was lodged into the wall where his head had been at merely seconds ago. 

“Now that was quite rude,” he said. “You did say it was okay for me to come in.” 

“Because I thought you were someone else.” You snapped. 

“Who? Your boyfriend? What’s his name. Senka?” You looked over your shoulder to see him sitting down on the bench and raising his arms over his head and resting them on his neck. 

“His name is Genma and he’s not my boyfriend! Get the fuck out!” You screamed at him. 

He began laughing. 

A deep throaty laugh. His eye shut and let himself relax.

You didn’t think I was possible to get angrier. You sprinted forward, landing a knee on his chest pushing him back into the lockers, they dented on the impact. Grabbing his hair you pushed his head back and forced him to meet your eye. 

He sucked in a short breath. 

Your breath was heavy and erratic. You’d barely know this man for five hours and he managed to piss you off more than Genma had ever been able to in the ten years of being best friends. 

“How the fuck did you use my jutsu. That shit took me fifteen years to master and you can pick it up in less than fifteen minutes.” 

“You might be strong like your Aunt you certainly don’t have her brains.” He remarked. 

Your grip on his hair tightened and he hissed. “If you don’t start talking, I’ll start breaking bones.” 

His eye narrowed, trying to call your bluff but you held your firmness and he sighed. Reaching up he pulled back his headband to reveal his red eye and the scar that went along with it. 

“With my Sharingan, I’m able to read my opponents move and copy it perfectly.” He said. “That’s why I started with a shadow clone. You had been studying every fight more than anyone else and you could see how my mind was working. You knew what was supposed to be done after Asuma’s match. I’ve also been told of your Jutsu by Yamato and how incredible it is and I wanted to see it in action without worrying about being pinned down. You knew I wasn’t fighting back, that was never the purpose of the game.” 

“The purpose was teamwork.” You said. 

“I just wanted to see if shinobi of your rank still remember that teamwork was just as important now as it was when you began training.” He said and moved to cover his eye again. As his hand came down he set it on your knee and pushed back. His hands were warm against your bare skin and you goosebumps erupt from where he touched you and they washed over your body quickly. 

“I might have copied your hand signs and your whistling tones but what’s incredible to me is the speed at which you can form the metal and send it flying.” You pulled away and stepped backward. 

“You just watched me?” You asked slowly. 

He nodded. “It’s was pretty amazing. You able to focus on me but keep tabs on your friends at the same time without ever breaking eye contact. How?” 

You knitted your eyebrows together. “I’m not telling you.” 

The excitement left his eye. 

“I’m not letting you steal any more from me. That’s my Jutsu! I spent more than half my life perfecting it. It separates me from my siblings. It makes me strong. I am who I am today because of that Jutsu and for you take it—.” You didn’t realize tears had formed in your eyes and were beginning to spill over. Your breathing increased and your heart rate shot up as you grabbed at your chest and trying breath. You fell to your knees and your cry’s grew loud, echoing off the tile. 

“Hey hey hey.” Kakashi was on the ground next to you in seconds. He didn’t touch you, he only talked to you, telling you to match his breathing. You tried but the tears wouldn’t stop and the more you told yourself to stop, stand up, and walk out, you couldn’t. It felt like everything that had happened in your life came crashing down. Twenty-five years of struggle, pain, and never being good enough. 

A soft hand cupped your cheek and lifted your head. 

You couldn’t stop shaking. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Kakashi whispered. “Just breathe with me.” 

He reached down and grabbed your hand before putting it on his chest and breathed in deeply, keeping one hand on your cheek and the other over your hand. You could feel his heart beating under the thin black shirt he was wearing and you watched his chest move up and down under your hand. 

“Pick out five things from this room.” 

The floor. 

The kunai in the wall. 

My bag on the ground. 

The lockers. 

Him. 

“What are your five objects?” He asked. 

“The floor, the kunai in the wall, my bag, the lockers…” 

Your breath had slowed and your heart was slowing it’s beating. You dropped out eyes from his and moved away from his touch. He didn’t fight it. 

“You have one more object.” 

You scanned the floor to see a sock that had fallen out of someone’s bags and pointed over to it. He nodded and crossed his legs under him. You understand what he did, getting your mind off of what your had panicked over and making you pick out five things in the room that were real to put you back in reality.

“Wanna tell me what that was about?” 

You looked up. He wasn’t mocking you, his eyes were filled this concern and his hand was sat close to yours. After flinging someone around the training gym and holding a knife to their throat personal space stops mattering. 

You shook your head. “Not today.” You whispered and wiped at the leftover tears the had collected under your eyes. 

Kakashi breathed in deeply and nodded his head. “So maybe one day.” 

Raising your head you were met with his eyes shut and the trace of a smile under his mask. For the first time, you wondered what was under it. The room went silent, the only noises were the sound breathing and a dripping faucet. You looked everywhere but his eyes, knowing if you looked a knot would grow. 

After a minute he spoke. “I won’t use your Jutsu.” He said. “Even though it’s pretty badass, it is one hundred percent yours.” 

You scoffed and rolled your eyes. 

“You don’t believe me?” He lifted his hand and extended his pinky. “I promise you will never use your jutsu again.” You stared at his hand. “It’s called a pinky promise, you can’t break a pinky promise.” 

You finally looking into his eye, nothing but sincerity was swimming around. You huffed out a breath and lifted your hand to his, wrapping your pinky around his. You both squeezed, signaling the promise was made. When you went to pull away from his squeezed your finger tighter. “It’s not done yet.” He whispered, his other hand raising up and pulling at his mask. 

Your eyes widening as his smooth skin appeared. His high cheekbones and nose straight, and his face was perfectly symmetrical besides the scar and mole on his chin. But you couldn’t come to think of those as flaws. It only made him more beautiful. 

He leaned forward and kissed the tip of his thumb, you followed his lead and when you both pulled back he brought your thumbs together. “Now the promise is complete.” He smiled grabbed his mask again. 

Without thinking your hand shot out and stopped it. “Why do you wear that?” You asked softly, your voice rough against your throat. 

He smirked. “For the same reason, you dye your hair.” He reached over and brushed strands away from your face. “I look too much like my family.” 

Your heart was beating heavily again; not from the anger or anxiety but from how he was looking at you. He was looking at you and you only, not your bloodline like everyone else did. 

You surprised yourself when you leaned forward and caught his lips. He gasped at the contact but didn’t pull away. You didn’t know if his eyes were open or shut but you grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled yourself up and into his lap. His hands gingerly touched your sides, not sure if you wanted to be touched. You moaned into his mouth and pressed your body roughly into his. He understood and wrapped his arms around your torso and let his mouth open. He was letting you be in control as he followed your mouth. 

“Please.” You whispered. “Just let me forgot for a little while.” He nodded and lifted you up before settling you softly on the ground. His fingers danced over your calves before stopping at your knees and pushing them up. He crawled between your legs and pressed his lips against your neck. “Are you sure you want this?” He asked and you nodded, too distracted by the heat pooling in between your thighs and his hand that was set against the bare skin of your stomach to think straight. 

“I need you to use your words.” His hand inched forward tickling the skin right below your breast. 

“Please Kakashi-sensei.” You whispered. “Yes.” 

He breathed out and moved back down. The hand was teasing your breast moved down and caught the elastic band of your shorts. He curled one finger under the edge and pulled it up before letting it slap down on your skin. You moaned and lifted your arms over your head and covering your eyes with your arms. His tongue dipped inside of your shorts before trailing back up to your belly button. He blew cold air across the wet streak and sent shivers down your spine. 

“Put your arms down.” He demanded. You whined but followed his order. He slipped his fingers under the band of your shorts again and this time pulling them all the way down your legs before spreading your legs open and letting the cool air hit your heat. 

You moaned. 

“I haven’t even touched you yet.” He boasted throwing both of your legs over his shoulder and grabbing onto your wrist to hold out hands in place. With a hard lick began his assault. 

You let out loud moan as his tongue circled around your clit roughly and then back down to your slit where it pushed against your opening. Your eyes closed as he breathed in the scent of you and moved back to your clit. Sucking and circling his tongue around it as your wetness mixed with his saliva pooled onto the floor. Your hips began grind into his face trying to get more friction and he slipped his tongue into your opening and licked upward. 

“Oh fuck.” You whined when he let go of your hand and used two fingers to replace his tongue. Yours hips lifted off the floor as he scissored and curled his fingers inside of you. “Please don’t stop.” You whined 

He continued, his long fingers curling inside of you over and over as his tongue made random patterns around your clit. When he freed your other hand to press down on your hips you reached for your breast and began squeezing them under your hands. 

You squeezed around his fingers and your moans grew louder as his pace quickened and he let his fingers press against the rough spot inside of you. That was enough to send you over the edge as your back arched your hands went to his hair, keeping his face between your thighs as your rode out the orgasm. 

He placed a kiss against your clit before pulling way, a satisfied smirk on his lips as your chest heaved up and down and the stars faded from your eyes. 

He crawled over your half naked body and placed soft kisses under your ear. “You need a bigger training uniform. Do you know how many time I almost lost focus because of how you tight clothes were.” 

Moving on their own accord your legs wrapped around his waist and pulled his hip downs to meet his. He wasn’t even fully hard yet. “Eager?” He teased and pulled away. 

“I haven’t been fucked good in so long,” you admitted. In a quick movement you had him in his back and was grinding down into his erection. “Do you want to you want to fuck me?” You asked him. 

“Yes.” 

That was all you needed to hear and you practically ripped his shirt in half trying to get it off, his pants were next and then your shirt. Naked except for the tight black boxers he wore. Too impatient to slip them off his legs you moved them down enough for his dick to be freed and land on his stomach. Without his baggy clothes, his body was tight and every inch of him was covered in hard muscle.

“Fuck.” You know you looked feral and his eyes widen as you took his dick in your hand and aligned it with your opening. When you slid down easily onto it you both let out satisfied groaned. You wasted no time rotating your hips and letting him fill up every inch of you. 

“Shit.” His eyes rolled back and his hands gripped your thighs roughly as you began bouncing up and down; nails scratching into his chest as your moans grew louder and louder. His wandering hands where distracting you from your goal and you wanted control. You laced your fingers in his and raised them over his head and pinned them to the ground. 

“Never been on bottom Kakashi-sensei?” You teased and brought your lips down to his neck. 

“Not with a woman.” He said and you smirked. 

“First time for everything.” His eyes widen and he went to say something else but you caught the words with your mouth. “No more talking.” You said. 

He nodded in agreement. 

His hands tightened around yours as you lifted your hips up high before slamming back down, each time you did this his dick pressed into your sweet spot. 

“I’m not going to last long if you keep it up like this.” He said honestly. His breath was heavy and you could tell he wanted his hands free so he could grab onto your body. 

“I’m not slowing down.” You whispered in his ear. “And you're not coming until I do.” His eyes widen and his cheeks reddening at your dominance. You were completely different from the crying girl just fifteen minutes ago. 

You let go of his hands and scratched your nails down his chest, leaving red tracks in their wake. He hissed and his hand slapped your ass hard. “Gods don’t fucking stop.” His head tilted back and his mouth opened and you slammed yourself down and pulled up again. You felt your stomach knot and you grabbed his hand and placed it around your throat. 

He let out a low growl and squeezed as his hips began to buck up to meets yours. He slid inside of you with no resistance as your wetness covered the inside of your thighs. Your head dropped back as your legs began to shake and the knot grew tighter.

“Kakashi! Fuck!” You couldn’t help but scream out his name as your high took your body over and he followed along. You fell towards, catching yourself on your elbows as you came face to face with him. His heavy breath fanned against your face and he smirked. 

You rolled your eyes and sat up and slid off of his waist and next to him on the cool tile floor. A hand stayed placed on his chest just to remind yourself that he was here next to you. 

“I’m usually alone after training.” You admitted once your breathing was back to normal. “Genma might be my best friend but he’s usually occupied with whatever boy he’s got on his hook this week.” 

“Hmmm.” Kakashi placed an arm around you and pulled you back to his chest, eyes meeting eyes. “I guess I’ll just have to change that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on twitter @kashisensi for me being a big weeb 🥵


End file.
